Smile fairies
by otakufan375
Summary: The Smile Precure are fairies and are studying at Alfea to become guardian fairies. But there are some strong enemies that they might have to face. Are they ready?


Miyuki was at alfea, the school for fairies. She was girl with pink hair that went down to her back. She was also known as the fairy of light. She came from the realm Marchenland. She was hoping to become her realm's guardian fairy.

The entrance ceremony was simple, and she went to the dorm where she would be staying at. To her disappointment, she saw bags there, but the owners weren't there. She assumed that her room mates were out somewhere.

She made the decision to go to magix to grab something to eat. After she was done eating she heard some troubled voices. She saw that it was near the forest. She ran to where it was and saw that there were five girls being cornered by a humanoid wolf.

The first girl she saw had long orange hair that was put up in a bun.

The second girl had golden blonde hair that went down to her upper back.

The third girl had long green hair in a ponytail.

The fourth girl had long blue hair that went down to her back.

The last girl had pale blonde hair in two low pigtails.

The girls were slowly backing away from the wolf. She wondered why they didn't transform yet to defend themselves. The only solution was that they didn't have their magic winx yet and it that was the case then she needed to rescue them.

"Stop right there!" Miyuki said

The wolf stopped and looked at the girl that shouted at him.

"Who are you?" The wolf asked

"A fairy that's here to defend the ones that are in trouble" Miyuki said

The orange haired girl spoke up.

"Be careful" The girl said

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him" Miyuki said

"Magic winx!" Miyuki said

Miyuki's fairy outfit had a pink top with one strap over her shoulder and a pink miniskirt. She was wearing pink gloves and high pink boots. Her pink hair was put up in high braided pigtails. She was also wearing a light pink headband on her head.

"Miyuki, fairy of light" Miyuki said

The wolf was excited to see that this fairy was able to fight back unlike the fairies that he was trying to attack earlier.

"I think I'll take pleasure by clipping those wings of yours" The wolf said

The wolf lunged at Miyuki, but she flew out of the way.

"Illuminating essence"

Miyuki shot pink beam of light at the wolf. The grey wolf got knocked back.

"Awesome!" The golden blonde said

The wolf got up and dusted himself off.

"Not bad kid! But Wolfrun, doesn't go down that easily" Wolfrun said

The wolf, known as Wolfrun, fired a powerful dark beam from his mouth.

"Holy grail"

Miyuki made a pink shield and blocked the attack.

Wolfrun then ran at her with his claws ready.

"Look out!" the blue haired fairy said

Miyuki flew out of the way.

"Dazzling ray"

Miyuki shot a light sphere at the wolf but Wolfrun avoided it.

Wolfrun then blew at her and the wind was as strong as a hurricane. The fairy of light got knocked off of her feet.

"She's in trouble!" The pale blonde said

Miyuki got up and looked at the wolf and saw that the wolf was getting ready to bite her.

"Holy shield"

She created a shield of light in her arm and stopped the bite.

"Dazzling light"

Miyuki made a powerful spell that forced Wolfrun to close his eyes. She then hurled a shower of light beams at him. He was knocked back. He looked at the fairy and saw determination in her eyes. He growled.

"You're lucky that I can't waste any more time here or else I would destroy you" Wolfrun said

The wolf disappeared and with the wolf gone, Miyuki turned to the girls that she saved.

"Are you all okay?" Miyuki said

"We are now, thanks to you" The blue haired girl said

"You were totally awesome!" The orange haired girl said

"You saved us like a super hero" The golden blonde said

Miyuki blushed a little. She wasn't used to so many compliments.

"You're fairies at Alfea, right?" Miyuki asked

"Yes, we are, and you must be from Alfea too" The green haired girl said

Miyuki escorted them back to the college safely. Turns out that she was right when she thought they couldn't transform yet.

"By the way I never got your names" Miyuki said

The orange haired girl went first.

"My name is Akane and I'm from the realm of Solaria" Akane said

The golden-haired girl went next.

"My name is Yayoi and I hail from the realm of Zenith" Yayoi said

The green haired girl went next.

"My name is Nao and I'm from the realm of Linphea" Nao said

The blue haired girl was next.

"My name is Reika and I'm from the realm of Andros" Reika said

The girl with pale blond hair went last.

"My name is Ayumi and I'm from Melody" Ayumi said

"Glad to meet all of you, I'm Miyuki and I'm from the real of Marchenland" Miyuki said

The girls ten went back to their assigned dorm and to their surprise they all shared the same dorm.

"We're roommates! Yay!" Yayoi said

"I'm ultra-happy that we all became roommates" Miyuki said

"So, who are we sharing a room with?" Akane asked

"Our names should be on the bedroom doors" Reika said

Everyone looked at the doors and saw who they were sharing a room with.

Reika was sharing a room with Miyuki, Yayoi was sharing a room with Ayumi, and Nao was sharing a room with Akane.

"By the way, what did that wolf want from all of you?" Miyuki asked

"We honestly don't know. All he said was something like getting rid of all the positive magic or something" Ayumi said

"Positive magic? But only fairies can use positive magic. Does that mean that he's some type of fairy hunter?" Miyuki asked

"Who knows? If you hadn't come along when you did then we would've been goners" Akane said

"I believe all of us should get a good night sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Nao said

"All right, good night everyone" Miyuki said

"Good night!" Everyone said

The next day everyone was ready for class. Their teacher was professor Wizgiz. He was responsible for teaching fairies on how to change their appearance. Their first lesson was to learn how to change their hair color.

Miyuki managed to change her hair into a shade of purple.

Yayoi changed her hair into a shade of brown.

Reika changed her hair into a shade of white.

Akane changed her hair to shade of blue.

Ayumi changed her hair to a shade of pink.

Nao changed her hair to a shade of blonde.

Everyone got through their classes for the day. Miyuki's other friends hoped that they would be able to transform into their winx soon.


End file.
